


The Chase

by misskittykinz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1 out of 8 chapters, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, derek has the biggest stalker crush on stiles, will be upated every week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskittykinz/pseuds/misskittykinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is just moving back to beacon hills. He ends up chasing a boy in a red hoodie through the woods Derek already totally entranced by the boy Derek tried to get to know him. </p><p>Stiles has had a bizarre week being chased in the woods and then meeting Derek who looks like a Greek god. Ohh gosh hes hot. </p><p>(Derek and stiles keep bumping into each other and eventually get to know each other and their relationship starts to get steamy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

Stiles Ran through the woods tree branches snagging on his sweater and hitting his face. He heard the heavy foot falls behind him growing louder, he frantically tried to run faster, tripping over tree roots with a curse. Stiles glanced behind him fear crawling up in his throat as he heard a low growling noise. He couldn't get a good look at what was chasing him which only made Stiles fear more intense. 

"Oh fuck fuckity fuck" Stiles swore as he scrambled to get his footing back continuing to run with flailing arms. Finally he saw the edge of the woods, leading to a road. Stiles pushed himself into a sprint climbing up a small slope until he felt the solid black top under his feet. Stiles felt safer out in the open, though he could still feel eyes on him. Stiles peered behind him into the woods, hoping to catch a glance at whatever had been chasing him and was also probably the reason he wouldn't finish his essay tonight. Stiles started following the road weary of the surrounding forest. Reaching his jeep Stiles mind buzzing with thoughts what would most likely keep him up all night doing research on what the hell could have been chasing him.

Stiles was in fact up all night and arrived at school the next morning basically asleep and clutching his coffee thermos. Stiles saw Scott and had a sudden jolt of energy as he ran over and jumped on Scott's back hysterically explaining what had happened the night before. 

“And AND the thing almost got-” Stiles was cut off “Stiles, Stiles!" Scott said grabbing Stiles flailing arms to still him before him hit someone. 

"Stiles you need to calm yourself, seriously I can't make out a word your saying." Stiles huffed out a quick breath before trying, and somewhat failing to explain exactly what happened to him last night. Scott just stared at him "Stiles seriously man" Stiles glared at Scott. 

"Yes Yes seriously! I was chased by something defiantly not a bear or mountain lion or whatever!" Stiles had researched most of the night fueled by many cups of coffee. Looking for possible wild life that could have chased him. Nothing on the list of beacon hills wild life had seemed like match to what had chased him. "Scott what if this is a wolfy thing you know like your alpha coming back or something?"

Scot gave him a quizzical look. Scott is a werewolf who was turned by an alpha that just up and vanished. A rogue Alpha most likely. Stiles had helped him get his new wolfy powers under control not in the most pleasant way for Scott. Stiles was teaching him to control his heart rate and the change. Scott gave Stiles worried look. “Come on Scotty we can't just pretend a big fluffy kitten was chasing me. We have to be prepared for the worst." Scott thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Derek woke up muscles sore and aching from falling asleep on the hardwood floor. He couldn't shake the image of the boy out of his mind. Everything stuck from the boys pale slender neck speckled with moles to his stunning honey eyes and red sweater. Ohh and that scent was unforgettable. He smelled honey and cinnamon mixed with something that was uniquely him. Derek sat up slowly rubbing his eyes, willing him self to think of something else. He didn't mean to chase the poor boy but once he followed that alluring scent and laid eyes on him in the woods, his wolf just had to have him. What was he doing in the woods at night anyway? Derek got up off the floor his joints cracking as he stretched and began is morning workout regimen letting thoughts of the strange boy roll through his head.

"Derek! Come down here and get some breakfast" Derek shook his head trying to shake out thoughts of the boy as he wander to the kitchen. Seeing his sister Laura and his seemingly always smirking Uncle Peter. Laura and Derek had just moved back from New York with their Uncle Peter. After the tragic fire here in Beacon Hills that killed most of their family. Those who were left moved to New York. Derek and Laura had both gone to school while living there. Derek becoming an architect and Laura getting her masters in business. They all tried to support each other the best they could. Finally years after the fire they all decided it was time to come back to Beacon Hills. Laura and Peter had talked about restoring the hollow husk of their house but none of them had gone back to the house yet, fearing the memories that would come with it.

"Derek aren’t we a little distracted today" Peter commented raising an eyebrow. Derek huffed. "Out late last night?" Peter asked smirking. Thoughts of the boy in the red hoodie flooded Derek's head leaving his mind reeling trying to remember his scent and every other little detail he could bring up. Peter couldn't have known he chased someone, could he? Peter was always up to something, so sly. Derek glanced at him and grunted giving him no further acknowledgement. Derek's attention now occupied by the delicious smell of bacon and sausage. "Now let's eat, I am starving from last night" Laura said. They all nodded in agreement digging in filling up lost energy from last nights run.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I will be updating next week so around the 6th maybe even sooner! Things will start getting interesting next chapter sorry this one is so short but i just needed to post it to get things going! This is the first of 8 chapters. Hope you enjoy please give me feedback it is more than welcome.


End file.
